


Mister Dwalin

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Contains an illustration, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is painfully polite, even in the most impolite of situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mister Dwalin

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys. There's an artwork that goes with this fic. It is decidedly NSFW. So, be warned if you're reading this somewhere where other people can look!

"Mister Dwalin!" Ori cried out, his whole body tensing and shuddering at the burst of pleasure that shocked through him, before his still gloved hands flew up to cover his mouth, trying to cover the noises that each bounce of his hips forced from him. Dwalin made a soft growling noise below him, strong hands coming up to grip the smaller dwarf's thighs, gripping a little harder than he perhaps meant.

"Mister is a bit formal, lad." Dwalin managed, seeing Ori's dark brown eyes, nearly black now with pleasure, cut up to his face, even as his knit covered hands remained pressed over his mouth. Ori's eyebrows tented in concern and Dwalin shook his head. "Call me Dwalin. I wanna hear just me name."

"Oh, n-no." Ori shook his head hard, his hands falling from his mouth in favour of pressing against Dwalin's hairy and tattooed chest to support himself as his movements became swifter. His fingers curled, tightening against the strong muscle beneath them even as he whimpered out, "I can't... Can't... N-no. Can't."

"Say it, lad. Say it." Dwalin growled beneath him, his hips surging up as Ori's own hips gave a down stroke, helping him press over that little spot that made Ori clench right down, and made him cry out in pleasure before he could help himself. Dwalin grit his teeth against a noise at the feeling of Ori's already tight body tensing up like that. "Ugh, Ori!"

"Nooo..." Ori whined, seeming completely mortified at the idea of saying the older dwarf's name without the formality beforehand, and it was frustrating to the warrior. How could the little scribe be so painfully polite considering their current position. Ori looked nearly obscene where he sat astride Dwalin's hips, his bare freckled and lightly furred skin all flushed, his cock jutting out from under his little round belly, excited to the point he was leaking.

Dwalin gave another growl, hands still tight on Ori's trembling thighs. "Ori, lad, I am buried te the hilt inside of yeh and yeh can't say me name?"

Ori's already red face got even darker in embarrassment, and he started to stutter out, "Mis... M-... No! Uh, Dwa... Dwa-ah-ah. Aaah!"

"That's it, lad. Almost. Almost... I wanna hear yeh... As yeh reach yer finish." Dwalin encouraged, reaching up a hand to grip and swiftly tug over Ori's neglected length. It was clearly too much for the young dwarf, and Ori's hips gave a hard buck as he keened loudly before he could think to cover the shout,

"Dwalin!"

And the sweet sound of his name, just his name, on Ori's lips, along with the near vicious clenching of his muscles as he peaked, sticky strings falling across Dwalin's belly, was enough to bring Dwalin off in turn. The hand that remained on Ori's thigh pushed him down hard so their hips were pressed tight together even as he pulsed inside the younger dwarf, his whole body twitching a little each wave of his hard peak, a quiet growl of pleasure escaping him. 

Ori whimpered, shivering and completely spent, not fighting as the warrior did something uncharacteristically tender, moving to pull the little scribe down to lay sprawled over his chest. Ori nuzzled a little against the dark fur there, sighing softly, his voice coming out a little shaky as he whispered again.

"Dwalin..."

Dwalin smiled despite himself, loving to finally hear him use just his name. Still, he didn't make a point of it, instead stroking a lazy hand up the younger dwarf's thin back, murmuring, "Easy, lad. Sleep, yeh more than earned it."


End file.
